


Nota Bene

by M14Mouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sometimes, Hercules wondered what ever happened to Ven





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Sometimes, Hercules wondered what ever happened to Ven. 

At one time, he would see him several days at a time. Then one day, he just stopped coming around. He knew that Ven was going on some adventure. Adventures were like that…it could keep you away from home for days, months, even years. Later, he learned that Ven was trying to find his friends after they parted ways. Ven wanted to tell them something important. He could never did get what that was. 

He learned a lot about Ven and his friends during his visits. Ven looked up to Terra like a big brother and Aqua like a sister. Ven would wave his hands around in excitement as he told his story how they sneak out one night and how they got caught by their Master. Their Master didn’t punish them either. Just gave them a smile and told them never to do it again. Ven told him how he wanted to be a keyblade master more than anything in the world. If he couldn’t be a Keyblade Master, he wanted to be an adventurer. He laughed then teased Ven that wasn’t he one already. Ven would just smile and scratched his head. He found out that Ven liked ice cream and hated peas. He wanted a puppy one day and perhaps, a cat. 

He found out that Ven enjoyed their training sessions even if Ven complained about the barrels. He kind of understood him there. Phil did have the tendency of using barrels for training. Of course, he asked about it once and he got the response that they were cheap or something. Then he got a lecture on what happened if Phil didn’t use barrels for training. 

He laughed softly. He learned better not to ask again. 

He learned that Ven loved to look at the stars at night. Sometimes, they would sit under the stars and tell stories. He pointed out heroes and monsters of old. Ventus point out worlds. Sometimes, Zack would join them and even Phil. Sometimes, they didn’t say a single word. 

He missed those times like he missed Ven. 

Then suddenly, Ven stopped coming. 

He didn’t think about it much. But slowly, days turned into weeks then weeks into months. He wondered. He asked Phil and Zack if they saw him around. They shook their heads and told him no. 

Those months turned into years. 

He had those moments where he would wish Ven would stop by one more time. He would show him how far he had come and tell him stories of his adventures and his training. He would show him what type of hero he had become. 

As the years passed by, so did those thoughts. 

Then Sora came….they were just alike. The smile…the same desire to make friends…even the hair. He asked Phil if Ven and Sora could be twins. Phil just gave him a look and shook his head no. But he could see the look on Phil’s face. He had the same thoughts too. 

He grinned slightly as he watched Sora, Goofy, and Donald celebrate their latest victory in the Cup. 

He wondered what Ven was doing right now. He hoped that whatever it was…it was exactly what he was looking for.


End file.
